Skylar Jackson: And the Helm of Hades
by blueconverse333
Summary: what happens when three bestfriends find out that they're demigods? when skylar finds out her mom didn't abandon her? or that Cassie's dad didn't die in a car crash? or that Alice's dad didn't die in a plane crash? rated t for swearing and im paranoid. ooc charecters are a mishappen i apologize for that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if I did I would be a rich man living in Houston, Texas.  
Skylar's pov

I woke up early that morning with a scream. I had a horrible nightmare. There was a bloody war. I think I was seven in the dream. I quickly shoke it off. I got dressed for school. I quickly grabbed my low rise dark denim skinny jeans and a black tank top and threw it on. I then put on my black converse high tops and a random pair of socks. I went back and grabbed a sea green long sleeve shirt and put it on too. I ran down stairs and put on my black pea coat and grabbed my olive green messenger bag. I ran for the bus the fastest I could. I got there right as they were about to close the doors. I knocked on the door. It opened and about three people of the five looked up and then went back to what they were doing. I went back to an empty seat in the very back. I dug out my blue plastic hair brush and a pony tail holder. I brushed out my hair and French braided it from one point on the right side of my head next to my fore head and braided it down to the lowest left side then continued to braid it until there was an inch left I tied it off. I'm not very pretty. I have an oval shaped face with a small nose that has a rounded end. I have long gold colored hair with a flare of red. Big green eyes with long lashes. A bunch of freckles across my nose. Full pink lips with a round chin. Small ears that always have a pair of small aquamarine birthstone earrings in them. I am very thin with thin arms, long thin legs, and giant size nine in women's feet. I sat there on the bus ride working on a song I wanted to one day sing up on a real stage. But for now I would have to stick with being in the middle school show glee club. I soon was being ushered off the bus by my two best friends in the whole wide world Alice Grace and Cassie Di' Angelo. When we got into the school we quickly met up with Sabrina Underwood. The last of our circle. We got our books made plans for lunch and went off to class. Cassie went to Greek. Alice went to English. Emily went to science. And I went to music. I was the first one in the room. So I took my seat on a stool in the front and picked up an old acoustic six string guitar. I strummed a few cords and hummed a bit of imagine dragons song it's time. Finally class started and I flew threw it knowing every song and every cord. When the bell rang I went to Greek, then English, and then science. Finally when the bell rang for lunch I practically ran to the janitor's closet. I pulled down the ladder and opened the trap door. I made my way onto the roof and sat down among the janitors roof top garden. I found this passage way when I was running from the school bully and knocked over some stuff in sixth. And since then up until now I've been using it for a private spot for lunch until earlier this year I had to tell Alice, Cassie, and Sabrina about it. You see i'm in seventh grade and i'm twelve turning thirteen after winter break, which starts on Friday, in March. Its only Monday and a lot can happen in four and half days. But for now I will take my chance. Soon after I got up there Alice Cassie and Sabrina came up. "Hey Skylar" they said in union. "Hey girls" I said back and then Cassie went off on me. "HEY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! THIS IS OUR FIRST SEMESTER SINCE KINDERGARDEN WHEN THE THREE OF US ARENT IN IDENTICAL CLASSES OR THE SAME HOMEROOMS!" She completely blew up on me. Then Alice started yelling about it. Sabrina stayed quite since we had only known her since she came on the fourth of March last year. The three of us were born in the first three days of March. First there was Cassie who was born on the first. Then there was me on the second. And lastly Alice who was born on the third. It was funny how she came to the school after our birthdays. Finally they stopped yelling and we ate lunch. We talked about our days. And then the bell rang. We packed out stuff back up and went back down.

BACK AT OLYMPUS HIGHPercy's pov

"Yeah, we understand Chiron. You need Jason Nico and I to go help Grover and his younger sister Sabrina retrieve three girls from down town Brooklyn at a fancy private school." I say as the three of us are in Chiron's office in Olympus high. "Their names are Cassie, Alice, Connor, and Skylar." Nico repeats. "Okay we leave tomorrow right? And they are to meet Grover and Sabrina at star bucks." Jason says. "Yes that is their names and yes you leave tomorrow. You are to meet Grover Sabrina and coach hedge at star bucks around 3:30" Chiron says. He then dismisses us from his office. Man this is going to be tough. How in the world am I going to tell Annabeth?

"Damn Percy! Do you always have to mess every single anniversary up with something!" she screamed at me. "I know but he said one of them might be my sister! I have no siblings except for Tyson! I want a sibling and if it is a sister well I could take care of her protect her. It would be like having a daughter no matter how old she is! He said there is a boy who might be your younger brother!" I was close to tears now. It wasn't what Annabeth said it was just I had always wanted a sibling. Tyson counts but I always have wanted a demigod sibling. I love Tyson to death but if I had a sister it would mean I would be a role model and it would be nice to be a role model for someone. Annabeth already has a bunch of siblings she just doesn't get it like I do. Finally her face softens. "Okay, Percy if it means you get a sister out of this." She said I ran over to her kissed her cheek and hugged her till she managed to say "Can't breathe room going dark" I let go after that. "Thank you Annabeth you won't regret this!" I said and ran to pack a duffel bag. I had always wanted a sister so this is perfect! I quickly got everything packed and met Nico and Jason at the overnight quest area. I fell asleep in my t-shirt and jeans.

THE NEXT MORNINGPercy's pov

I woke up early and quickly woke up Nico and Jason. We ran to the camp bus where Argus was waiting for us. We got in and Argus drove us to Grover, Sabrina, and coach hedge's apartment in Brooklyn. We got out and went up to their apartment. Grover greeted each of us with a hug. "Percy, Jason, Nico, this is Sabrina. Sabrina this is, Percy my best friend, Nico the fifth demigod I've ever found, and Jason who I just meet recently." He said. Jason gave him a deadly glare but soon let it go. "Nice to meet you. Just so you know each of you might get a little sister out of this" she said with a huge smile. "So, you're telling me you are better than Grover at this?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. I found one child of each off the big three in one shot also on my first time." She said. "And I found one of each of the big three at separate times first, second, and third try." Grover said with his head hung in shame. "G-man you found very powerful demigods. So technically you have a couple of wins too" I said with a bit of a know-it-all smile

Skylar's pov

I got up and got ready for school. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a sea green tank top, and my hockey team jacket. I had been playing hokey for two years now. It was fun to see the boys faces when they lose to a girl. I quickly grabbed my grey high-tops converse and put them on I ran downstairs and grabbed my messenger. I ran for the bus. I got there right as it pulled up. I got on and went back to my normal seat. I sat down brushed out my hair and braided it like I did yesterday. After about ten minutes Alice and Cassie got on and plopped down next to me. "What's with the long faces?" I asked being generally concerned. "Nothing, just nothing." Alice said. "She is just sad because Cole hasn't answered her messages since he moved to Manhattan. " Cassie said with a smart ass tone. "So, what i'm hearing is just because a guy moved not even to a different town and stopped texting you, you are going to be a freaking Debby downer!?" I whisper yelled to her. She sniffed a loud 'you are going to give in' type sniff and said "yeah, he meant a lot to me and we were close." And then another sniff. "Cry me a river, build a ridge, and get over yourself! I live in a foster home! Because my jack-ass mother couldn't take care of me when she knew she was knocked up and couldn't afford a kid!" I whisper yelled again. "Your right, Sky. I'm over reacting." She said. "Thank you." I said. We finished the bus ride to school in silence even though it was like someone turned on a stereo to high. We got to school got inside and went to help in the library. I was shelving books when Sabrina ran in with a look. "I have the best news!" she screamed. "Calm down before I go deaf! Now what is this oh so important new!" I screamed back. "My brother and his friends are in town!" she screamed, again. "Okay, and let me guess they are meeting us at star bucks?" I guessed. "Actually they are." She said. Alice and Cassie walked over. "Did I just hear correctly" Cassie asked with a look. "I don't know if I even did because of all of Sabrina's screaming." I said. "I think we just heard her say her brother and his friends are meeting us at star bucks." Alice said with a horrified look. "Yeah. So is Connor." She said with a teasing tone. "Oh shut your yap."I said with a look

Later at star bucks

"Where are they" I yelled "They should be here soon" Sabrina said. And then they walked in.

**athours note: this is my first story. flames are okay, actually i bask in your flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

They boys he walked in were... well different than the ones ive known since who knows how long. They were tall, tan, muscled, and more California stereotype. The tallest was the blonde. The shortest was the one with raven hair and grey-black eyes. The medium sized one had jet black hair and big green eyes.

I looked over at my friends. Alice gave a shrug. And Cassie gave me on of her famous 'i will kill you for dragging me along later' that really is really scary. Sabrina gave her brother a look and he just shrugged.

After school when we had gotten here at first I went to the bathroom and changed. Now i was wearing a pair of camouflage leggings with a matching tank top. I also wore a dark denim jacket. And i had my messenger bag.

I saw the boys pull up chairs. They just sat down like it was no one's business why they were hanging out with four twelve year-olds. They glanced at each other then the black backpack that the green eyed boy had.

I was the first to speak. "So, who are you, why are you here, whats with the bag, and why is there a bag?" I asked.

The green eyed boy was the first to speak up. "I'm Percy Jackson. This is Jason Grace and Nico di' Angelo. The bag has our stuff in it. And please refer to previous answer."

I thought for a sec. "Okay, I'm Skylar Jackson. And this is Alice Grace and Cassie di' Angelo." I said just to clear everything up. I had an odd feeling about this. Hopefully this odd feeling doesn't get us stuck in a mall fountain for a week. Long story short never break a mall fountain then use a sarcastic tone when making a remark to a mall cop.

I thought for a sec. "Okay, I'm Skylar Jackson. And this is Alice Grace and Cassie di' Angelo." I said just to clear everything up. I had an odd feeling about this. Hopefully this odd feeling doesn't get us stuck in a mall fountain for a week. Long story short never break a mall fountain then use a sarcastic tone when making a remark to a mall cop.

Grover came rushing in. He ran to our table and whispered in Percy's ear. When he looked Percy in the eye he had a urgent look in his eyes. Jason and Nico nudged Percy.

"Girls, how about we go back to Alice's apartment?" Sabrina asked.

"To late for that" Percy said

I was really beginning to wonder about these three. They seemed odd. Maybe a bit out of place with there California looks. They were peculiar and strange.

"What do you mean to late?" I asked with a bit of a 'tell me or i kill you' look.

"We have to go and your coming with us." Was his only answer.

He then grabbed my hand and ran outside and to an old rickety V.W. van. Alice was running after us with Jason tugging her along. Nico and Cassie were running to. Then Sabrina and Grover were running too. Which was weird because i thought they had some weird muscle disease. Percy, Jason, and Nico got in the front with Grover, Sabrina, Alice, Cassie, and I in the back.

He was buzzed in. He drove through the gate and back to a giant parking lot. He parked and we all climbed out. Finally Percy got out of the drivers seat. When his feet were firmly on the ground i slapped him so hard he stumbeled.

"Ummm... What the hell was that for?" He asked

"For being a shittu as hell driver" I responded with a straight face.

"Okay then" he responded

The Jason dude ushered us inside the giant school. He lead the way and then stopped in front of a door marked with a giant C.

He knocked really loud. There was a buzzing noise and the door popped open. He then held the door open and closed it once we were inside.

A man in a wheelchair was sitting behind a desk making three tally's under a column in a other wise blank piece of paper.

"I am Chiron. This is Olympus high. And you are here because we suspect you are a demigod." He answered with a straight face.

1. Are you dyslexic? No

2. Do you have ADHD? Yes

3. Do you live with one of your parents? No

**Disclaimer: i am not a dude i am not rich i do not live in texas. Therefore i am not Rick Riordan. Therefore i do not own PJO.**

The last one i didnt know how to answer since i lived with neither. So i just said no.

"Okay, Nice work Mrs. Underwood." ... "And Percy i belive we have your answer"

Suddenly i heard a shriek. And a few gasps. I looked over at Alice floating over her head was a blue lightning bolt. Over Cassie's was a black skull and cross bones. I looked up. Over my head was a green trident.

"What is with the holographic symbols?" I asked

"You have been claimed by your godly parent." Chrion said.

"You must be joking." I said

"Not at-"

He was cut of by the wall collapsing and a giant black dog bounding in with a vicious look in it's eyes.

Then it leaped at me. I heard a swish and then I blacked out.

Author note: If i get one review i will post chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If i did i would be old, a man, and living in texas. I am not.**

I woke up in what seemed to be an infirmary. A blonde boy was staring at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"All you poseidon children drool in your sleep." He said

"Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?" I asked

"The infirmary" so i was right "and im Alex Chase son of Athena." He responded

"So a smartass son of Athena is watching over a smartass daughter of poseidon" i asked

"Yeah. Your point, dumbass?" He asked

"It seema weird considering our parents hate each other." I said

"Yeah. And i wasted almost three days watching over you because Annabeth made me. So, i kind hate you too" he said

"Okay then, what happened?" I asked

"A hellhound bit you in the shoulder, hip, and tore open your arm from the bit in your shoulder to your wrist." He responded

"That sucks for me." I said

"Don't worry you should be better by the time i have to go on my quest a week from today." He responded

"So, let me guess you have to watch over me until i'm better?" I said

"Yup." He said

"Lucky me." I said with sarcasm and a fake smile.

"Yep. Now drink this." He said

He handed me a glass that looked like it had apple juice in it. But it taste like the smothies from the little shop next to my fav book store from when i had lived in a foster home in ohio for a year. Soon i had finished of the g lass.

"Feel better." He asked

"Sorta" i said

"Sit up" he commanded

I tried to sit up but i guess i made a face because he held my shoulders and put some extra pillows behind my back. Once i was in a sitting position he handed me a piece of what looked like an amber colored piece of choclate.

"So, what did the nectar and ambrosia taste like" he asked when i finished

"Somothies from the little cafe shop next to my favorite bookstore from qhen i lived in a fosterhome somewhere in ohio. And my most recent foster moms choclate chip cherry chunk cinnamon cookies." I said

"Wonder what those would taste like" he said with a looked of wonder

"Really really good cookies." I responded

"Before i forget you got a package yesterday" he said.

He passed me a large box.

"How am i supposed to open it?" I asked

He took the box back, flipped out a bronze pocket knife, and opened the box. Inside was my clothes from my foster home. My bronze throwing knives. My jackets, my books, my wallet, my purse, my phone charger, and a plate of my foster moms choclate chip cherry chunk cinnamon cookies. A note was attached to a quilt that rested at the bottom. The note said-

_Honey, I love you and Mike loves you. We were sopposed to adopt you at the end of the month after Lilly and Zack left for California. I made this quilt for you as a welcome present. But we got the letter and i had Mike bring it down after he got home from work. We contacted your birth mom and she said she will have you live with her duringn the summer. Honey, we promise to adopt you as soonas your in high school. We love you and always will_

_- Mara_

I felt like crying after reading the note. I felt tears about to spill over. When the tears started streaming down my cheeks i felt a hand brush the away. I looked up at Alex.

"Why are you being nice? I thought you hated me?" I asked

"I dont hate you. I just dont like you alot. Besides its hard not to be nice to you when your crying." He said

He slid out of his chair and sat down next to me on my infirmary bed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I pushed it away. He slid back to his chair. I handed him the extra pillows back and laid down on mu side so i was facing him.

"Do you mind if i sit with you or do you want me to get out?" he asked

"You can stay." I said. I wonder if he was flirting with me.

He sat there and pulled my stuff out of the box my 'mom' sent me. I saw somthing lacey and pink peaking out under my numerous hockey jackets.

I quickly snatched the box. Pulled my undergarments of the box pushed it into my messenger bag which was next to my infirmary bed. And handed the box back to him.

"What was that about?l he asked

"Nothing dumbass." I said

"Okay..." he said

He countimued unpacking my stuff. He reached the quilt that i had flipped to when i recived the box. He unfolded the quilt and put it over me.

"Now, can we try one of those weird cookies you we talking about?" He asked

"Yes."


End file.
